Why You?
by Kittypride16
Summary: Although everything seemed fine the night before, it was clearly nothing was ok during the next battle. Not only do they have to figure out the mystery behind what happened… they also have to find each other.


Hahaha… hi guys. I don't know if I have any followers left. Or if people even read this shipping anymore. Yet, I have recently got a lot of free time, and I wanted to do something creative with it. (AKA I'm trying to stop watching so much TV) I'm hoping I'll get some responses.

Dawn was beyond excited. She was now on the way to another contest. Which one… she couldn't quite remember now that she had so many ribbons, however that didn't make it any less exciting or nerve-racking. She had quickly gotten ready for bed after a little tossing and turning she decided to sit by the campfire and star gaze for a while. After all maybe the cool air and the night sky could calm her down.  
"You two are still up?" Dawn question. She lazily pranced over and fell beside Brock on a soft grassy spot. Brock smiled as Ash giggled.  
"Hey, we are the ones with a contest tomorrow." Ash said. He then grabbed the last marshmallow from the stick by the campfire. "Told you Brock, so this once again goes to me." He joked while stuffing the white fluffy treat in his mouth.  
"What were you two betting on this time?" Dawn giggled. She was asking seriously but the fact that Ash had managed to get all of the whole ONE marshmallow on his face was definitely a talent.  
"We were guessing how long it would take for you to come out. You always have the jitters before contest," Brock said while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I lost by about 5 minutes." He admitted, while ignoring the glare Dawn was sending him. Ash's laughter could be heard clearly since he was far enough away not to get hit.

"Haha…" Dawn muttered. "It isn't that I have the jitters… it's just that recently Piplup hasn't been getting as many high scores as he used to. I can't figure out if it is because my new ideas aren't good enough or if the judges are just tired of seeing Piplup on the big stage now." She huffed and fell back hitting her head on the rock behind her causing the boys to burst out in laughter. "Uggghhh… you two are as comforting as always." She said while sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Come on Dawn, chill out. If it were me yyou would have laughed harder." Ash said, getting a soft chuckle from Dawn in return. They had been friends so long now that it was easy to tell how well they knew each other. "I'll tell you though, you have a point. I know you love Piplup and I know he is one of the strongest Pokémon you have…. but maybe it is time to try something new."  
"I want to…" Dawn stuttered. "Yet, I'm almost there. All I need to 2 more master coordinator ribbons and I will have the new record… and right now none of my other Pokémon are at a high enough level to beat everyone else. Plus, you know we are only allowed to enter five times a year and I only have three chances left." She whined.  
"Well, you better pray that you find a new Pokémon that can beat everyone else and win you that ribbon… because Piplup alone isn't going to get you there." Ash said while standing to stretch. "You also better pray to get some sleep, because I'm sure you only have five hours left until we have to head into town." Brock nodded and Dawn sighed. They all headed into their tents. Dawn while whispering a short prayer to herself.

Paul growled while handing over the money to the other trainer, who was having a time laughing at him, but in good reason. He couldn't believe it… it didn't make sense. He checked the pokeball again. It sure looked like Honchkrow's ball. Paul growled at the thing in the spot of his well-trained flying type.

"Not only did you make me lose the battle, you're also a useless piece of -" Paul kicked frantically while trying to avoid the oncoming attack.

"Pip-piplup," the Pokémon sheirked. Piplup was trying its best to unleash it's fury on the purple haired trainer. Neither of them were happy. This was a nightmare. Piplup glanced at the clock and panicked. It was almost time for the contest and if Dawn lost now, she would have that much more pressure for next time. Just then the contest preliminary rounds were starting on TV. Paul looked just in time to see Dawn throwing out a glittery heart pokeball and HIS Honchkrow flying out of it.

"Wha! I should have known. Ughh… and you put my pokemon in that glittery waste you call a pokeball!" Paul fumed. He glared at some of the trainers passing by who obviously thought he was crazy. "Come here, you useless fluff." Paul lashed out angrily while grabbing Piplup by the back of his neck. Piplup began to struggle back. "Do you want to get to that pathetic girl or not?" Paul said as he continued to storm down the path. Piplup gave in…. the quicker they got there the quicker he could release a whirlpool and run to Dawn's side… what? He deserved a whirlpool…

Ok… so I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Please like, follow, and review.


End file.
